New and Improved
by Smoshy-Timelord
Summary: Maka and Soul have not seen each other since their last year at the DWMA .Maka is the new teacher and Soul is now the new Death Scythe. Will they finally be able to tell each other how they feel or will it be too late? When the next chapter is uploaded the rating will be changed, just a little warning. OOC!
1. Maka

**A/N: Maka and Soul have not seen each other since their last year at the DWMA. Now they meet years later at work one day. She has grown up a lot since they last seen each other. Her figure has filled out quite nicely and she's the new teacher. Will he like her now that she's grown up? (:**

**Disclaimer: I do, however, not own Soul Eater ( to my disappointment.) So please don't sue me and take the only dollar I have away. I would appreciate it. (:**

Soul walked into the DWMA, he was now a death scythe and took the place of Maka's dad. Oh Maka he thought I wonder how she has been. I have not seen her in so long.

There was a new teacher at the academy this year. She had blonde straight hair and a great hour glass figure, not to mention a little something going on in the chest area. He didn't know why but he had this weird attraction to her, but it was more than that, she seemed... familiar in a way.

The new teacher walked up to him and smiled at him. She was wearing a tight button up shirt and a knee length pencil skirt. She looked amazing in it. He started think of what all he could do.

"Hello, My name is Miss Albarn, I'm the new teacher." She smiled and stretched her hand out towards him.

He took her hand in his, her hand was thin and tan just like the rest of her. She was pretty, she looks just like Maka he thought.

"Hello Miss Albarn, I am one of Lord Death's scythes and my name is Soul "Eater" Evans, but yew can call me Soul." He smirked and lets go of her hand. She looked at him for a minute and then shook her head.

"Soul?" she says lost in deep thought. "The Soul 'Eater' Evans?"

Soul studied her for a moment and then looked away trying to remember where he knew her from then it hit him, it was Maka Albarn his old miester and the girl he had liked in school, but never had the nerve to tell her.

"Wait were you Maka Albarns weapon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was, Maka." he smiled and hugged her in a bone crushing hug. Wow he is strong she thought! Then she realized it was her old weapon.

"Oh my god, Soul. You look so different." she smiled. He had gotten taller.

"Hey, since we are working at the same place do you think we could go out for a drink or coffee sometime..."He said, "just to catch up not like a date or anything!" he explained trying not to show how he felt about her.

"Sure, I would love to," she smiled "well i better get back to class before the bell rings!" she walks back to her classroom.

The day drug on slowly. It was like time did not want him and Maka to go out. Maybe it was a sigh that they should not go out. Soul pushed the thought out of his mind.

"What is wrong, Soul," Lord Death asked. "You seem down."

Soul took a deep breath "Well you know the knew teacher, right. Well duh of course you do. Well We are going out to catch up considering she was my old miester, but I cannot shake the feeling something is going to go wrong." he confessed.

"Well... I'm sorry Soul. Maybe you are worrying for nothing. She liked you when you guys went to the academy, maybe she still likes you." He said trying to be helpful.

Soul walked to the little cafe, smiling ready to take anything on. He looked for Maka when he finally spotted her his smiled faded. He did have something to worry about.

**Hope you liked my first chapter! What did Soul see? What will happen? What will happen next? Will Soul get his chance with Maka? Why am I asking all these questions. Please tell me if I have any mistakes. Thank you!**


	2. Maka's New boyfriend?

Chapter 2

**Finally got my computer back so I can finally update. Sorry for the wait! When you last read Soul was going to meet Maka at a little cafe. When he got there he saw something he wished he had not. **

**Disclamier: I do not ,no matter how much i would like to, own Soul Eater. **

Soul walked to the little cafe, smileing ready to take anything on. He looked for Maka when he finally spotted her his smile faded. He did have something to worry about.

She was sitting talking to none other than Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Though he was not much of a kid anymore. She was flirting with him. Soul thought about just leaveing but as he went to leave Maka said "Hey, look it's Soul!" She got up and walked over to him.

He sighed and said "Hey, Maka" as she draged him over to the table Kid was sitting at. Soul sat down in front of him as Maka sat next to Kid.

_Maybe it's for the best that he's here, _he thought as he sighed.

"Soul, you remember Kid ,right?" She beamed. He noded he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Well we are dating now!" Kid said and smiled. Now he really did regretted coming here. _It's not like Kid couldn't find another girl. I mean Liz practically threw herself at him. But he never noticed_. Soul thought wishing he had the guts to say that but he just smiled.

"Well, Congrats." he said wanting to walk out, but that would totally be uncool. So he stayed where he was.

Maka smiled and kissed Kid. That was it, Soul could not handle anymore so he got up and left. He ran back to the accdemy to talk to Lord Death.

When he got back to the accdemy Spirt was sitting out side on the steps. He looked like he was mad or somthing. "Hey, Spirt. What's wrong?" Soul asked as he walked up to Spirt.

He just kept huffing and puffing. He seemed really pissed about something. "I cannot believe Maka how dare she date Lord Death's son?" he groweled lowly.

"Spirt? Are you mad because Maka is dating Kid?" he asked looking at him. Spirt just noded still looking pissed. That caused Soul to laugh. "Same here, Man, I love your daughter, but i will never have a chance with her because of him."

All of a sudden Spirts face turned into happy as an imaginary light bulb came on above his head. "I have an idea!" he anncounced pumping his fist air above his head as he jumped up.

_Oh no_, Soul thought, "Am i gonna have to be part of this plan?" he asked.

He smiles and says "Yes but it will be worth it."

**Finally chapter two dont. Im sorry the haven't been long. But that will change in the later chapters. But what could be Spirts plan? Will Soul ever get his chance to be with the one girl he has ever really loved?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I have not updated lately but got my computer back now. I do not own Soul Eater, no matter how much I would like to. **

He smiles and says "Yes, but it will be worth it."

Spirit drug Soul to a small café. "First let us get something to drink."

Spirit ordered a girly sounding drink, but Soul rejected the offer. He wasn't very hungry or thirsty considering what he had seen.

After he retrieved his drink they found a booth to sit and discuss the plans.

"So, this is what I'm thinking," Spirit started, "since Liz practically worships this guy we are going to try to make Kid finally want her back."

Soul nodded, "OK, but what if it doesn't work?" Soul knew how things like this worked. Things didn't go as planned all the time, there was something bound to go wrong, it always did.

"I wouldn't be worried that. After all we have Blair, right?" Spirit said. After all these years Spirit finally wound down with Blair and had not cheated like he used to, she had changed him, she was the best thing to happen to him aside from his precious daughter.

"Hiya~! Spirit" Blair purred pulling along a very annoyed Liz. They both sat down, Blair sat next to Spirit, making him wrap his arm around the witch.

"Why did you drag me here?" Liz questioned. She didn't seem very happy, she actually seemed quite tired.

"Liz dear, we drug you here because you may finally be getting Kid." Blair explained. Liz's expression suddenly changed to a more excited one, like a child on Christmas morning. "We just have to break Maka and him up."

"I will help!" Liz shouted excitedly, causing questioning looks from the café. "I will do anything!"

"Good that's what I hoped to hear," Blair grinned

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I didn't think you would make me do this" Liz complained as Blair handed her a pencil skirt, black lacey thong and bra, button up shirt and six-inch-high black stilettos.

"Liz, you want him right? You have to show him what he can't have. That's also why we are going to make it appear like you and Soul are together." She rushed the last bit, for they had not told Liz, or even Soul for that matter, about it.

"WHAT!" Liz screamed! She was not sure if this would really get Kid like they were planning. _Yeah I want him, but what if it doesn't work and he cares for Maka more?_ Liz worried herself. She really needed to stop worrying. It was all for nothing anyways.

"It will be fine Liz. It will be worth it. Now go but these one!" Blair pushed. Liz sighed in defeat.

"I will do it, but doesn't mean I will like it." Liz huffed angrily as she trudged to the bathroom.

Blair walked into the kitchen were stood Soul and Spirit. "Liz is changing now. Did you make the dinner date with Kid and Maka, Soul?"

"Yes. We are leaving at 7:30" Soul said looking at his phone. It was 7:15 now.

"Okay that gives me 15 minutes to do Liz's make-up and hair" Blair claimed as she swiftly walked to the bathroom.

"God, I hope this works." Soul proclaimed as an anger mark began to form on his head. "I don't think I can handle seeing Kid and Maka together much longer."

"I know, but no worries. Blair is amazing at making people over, so Kid probably won't be able to keep his hands off of her." Spirit explained as there was a bit of banging coming from the bathroom, probably from a very unwilling Liz.

After a few minutes Liz and Blair came out of the bathroom. Liz looked a lot different. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with her bangs down and the shoes had made her almost the same height as Soul. Maybe this wouldn't be bad. Liz looked really pretty. "We better get going, Liz." Soul said coolly.

"If I trip and die it's your fault Blair." Liz sneered as she wrapped her arm around Soul's as they left the small house.

"Um, sorry but I only have a motorcycle so you may be a little cold. Would you like my jacket 'til we get there" Soul asked shrugging his jacket of and placing it on Liz's shoulders. She nodded and put her arms in it as they walked to his motorcycle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They pulled up to a small restaurant. Maka and Kid weren't in sight but Kid's small symmetrical car was, _they must be inside, _Soul thought. Soul inhaled deeply "Here we go." Soul whispered to Liz as she nodded.

They walked in hand-in-hand. They peered around looking for Kid and Maka. After a few seconds they found them sitting in a corner booth. By the look of it things weren't going well.

"Hey~ Kid-kun" Liz smiled she has always called him that, ever since their days at the academy, no one was really sure why. "Maka-chan."

"It's over!" Maka screamed as she stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

**So here is Chapter 3 finished :3 So please review what you think/what you would like to see/or what needs work. Please and Thank you, dears. :) **

**~ Courtney Erin-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, lovelies. I know it's been a very long time. I am sorry, but I decided I would finally start writing this again. So, here you guys go. I hope you enjoy.**

Soul and Liz stood there hand-in-hand confused. They weren't sure what just happened. Had Kid and Maka just broke up? It all happened so fast. They both couldn't move because they were still in confusion.

Kid approached them rubbing the back of his neck and gave a small smile and lied, "I'm sorry that the double date was ruined. I didn't think we were going to break up."

"It's okay, Kid, you didn't know. Things happen. No worry," Liz smiled and let go of Soul's hand and moved to hug Kid.

"So you and Soul, huh?" Kid asked trying to hide his jealously. Even though he tried to hide it Liz could hear it in his voice.

"Oh, is that jealous I hear in your voice, Mister Death the Kid?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-What!? Of course not!" Kid exclaimed as he blushed a deep crimson. "I would never be jealous!"

"We're not actually together, we were pretending so Soul could get Maka and I could…" she whispered as she stepped close to him. Her lips were right next to his ear, "get you."

Kid instantly blushed and looked at Soul and stuttered "I-is that true, S- Soul?"

Soul just nodded as Liz took his hand and lead him out of the restaurant. Soul followed after and retreated to his motorcycle. He was ready to go home. Maybe he would try to talk to Maka tomorrow at work. He hoped that she wouldn't be too torn up about her break up with Kid.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Soul arrived at the DWMA at his usual time. He sighed as he parked his motorcycle and began to walk to the building. Usually no one else was her at this time, but today there was a person sitting on the steps. As he moved closer he recognized that it was Maka.

Why was she here this early? Was she okay? She must be torn up about the break up. Soul approached her and spoke softly, "Hey Maka, are you okay?"

"Soul!" She chirped as she stood up to greet him. "I've been waiting for you!"

Could he have heard her right? Did she just say that she had been waiting for him? She didn't seem torn up at all now. If anything she seemed a lot happier. "Oh, you have?" was all that he could manage to say.

"Yeah, well I was curious if you would just like to hang out after work today? You know just catch up after all these years?" She smiled as she straightened out her skirt, that skirt that hugged her hips nicely. Actually everything she was wearing was hugging her nicely.

Soul shook his head and smiled, "Of course, that sounds like a lot of fun. Meet me here at the end of the day?"

Maka smiled and answered, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea,"

They walked into the building catching up a little, Soul couldn't help but smile. Her happiness still meant the world to him. He did love her, he loved her back then, but he just didn't want to admit it then. He wished he would have just told her because maybe things would be different now. For all he knew Maka could have already been his.

The day passed by quickly for once. Soul had become more and more excited.

"Soul, before you leave, I want to ask you a question," Lord Death said as he was about to leave.

"Yeah, sir?" He asked as he turned on his heel to look at him, he tilted his head as he waited.

"How did things go with Miss Albarn?" He asked with an odd sense of optimism in his voice.

"Actually, we are going to hang out tonight and catch up. That's actually who I am going to meet," Soul explained as he blushed a little. It was hard to believe that this beautiful woman could cause him to lose his cool.

"Good! I always thought you two would be good together. I am glad to see things are finally looking up for you, Soul." Death chimed as he held up two fingers in the shape of a "V".

"Thank you, Lord Death; hopefully soon things will develop into more than just friends." Soul explained. "Well if you don't mind now. I am going to go have a great night with a beautiful woman name Maka Albarn."

Soul had to stop walking a couple times so he could calm himself down, so he would be cool and collected when he met up with Maka. He didn't want to seem too excited, it might scare her off.

He coolly walked up behind her and poked her sides, causing her to jump. She was still ticklish after all these years. He smiled and laughed, "Hey there Miss Maka! You ready to go and I hope you don't mind that we sit at my apartment and I make dinner for us?"

"Yeah, let's go and that sounds fantastic!" she beamed as they walked toward his motorcycle together. "You still have your motorcycle."

"Yeah, I've had it fixed up though." He smiled as he got on the bike and handed Maka his only helmet. She put it on and made a pouty face.

"How do I look?" she asked as she placed her hand beneath her chin.

"You look beautiful, but get on so we get going." He laughed at the adorable woman.

Maka got on behind him and held onto him. They headed to his apartment and listened to the air whip past their ears. Maka had missed this, them hanging out and being the best of friends.

They finally arrived at his place and he helped her get off the motorcycle and made sure no one could see up her skirt. She had looked extremely beautiful today. He couldn't believe that they were hanging out after all these years. The two could only smile as they entered the small apartment.

Soul shut the door behind them and then pulled Maka into his arms. He took a deep breath and then whisper, "Maka Albarn, I love you, and I always have."

With those few words he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

**There you lovelies go. I finally posted, I am so sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be rated M and I'll be changing the rating, so if you're underage or don't like it then please don't read.**


End file.
